


Two Heads Are Better Than One

by RigorMorton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bleeding From Sex, Dark, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fondling, Forgiveness, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Praise Kink, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: Jeremiah flees to a hotel room after his evil twin Jerome's escape from Arkham. But of course Jerome finds him.Jerome's plan is revenge, but when the two share a sentimental moment, the plan goes to hell, right along with Jeremiah's morals.





	Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash, y'all.

Jeremiah rolls over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling in the dark of his hotel room.

He can't sleep. He's been tossing and turning for hours.

He keeps thinking about his brother. He wonders if he's looking for him. Or more importantly, if he'll find him.

Jeremiah knows he could've tried harder to hide from Jerome. He could've stayed in police custody or actually flown to another state.

He totally half assed it. He went one town over and got a nice hotel room under an assumed name. Not good enough with a ruthless brother like his. 

Although it does feel safer than his own home, and more comfortable than the precinct.

It's been pretty quiet though. So far so good.

He kicks his covers off and drags himself out of bed to get a cup of water.

He flips on the bathroom light, quickly checking in the mirror to make sure Jerome is not behind him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he fills his paper cup with water from the sink.

He swallows it down with two gulps and makes his way back to bed, flipping the light off on his way out.

Jeremiah stops dead in his tracks at the sight of a dark figure sitting up in his bed, legs stretched out comfortably - ankles crossed.

His heart sinks down to his feet. He's dead and he knows it. No way his vengeful brother just came to talk.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there like a coward?" Jereome growls. His voice low and growl like. 

"How did you find me?"

Jerome throws his arms up into a shrug. "I'm the man." He grins cockily. 

"What are doing here?"

"Last look?" 

Jeremiah squints his eyes suspiciously. "Yeah right."

He crosses his arms, leaning up against the wall behind him. Refusing to go over to his brother. 

Jerome sighs and hops off the bed to his feet, practically dancing over to the reluctant twin.

He moves in uncomfortably close, putting his hands up against either side of his brother, trapping him still.

Jeremiah turns his head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Ouch. Am I really that hideous that you can't even bring yourself to look at me?"

Jeremiah shakes his head, finally turning to face him. "No. That's not why. I was just never great at eye contact, ok." He always has been socially awkward. 

"But I am hideous?"

"Stop. You're not." He looks down at his feet again.

"Then look at me."

Jeremiah slowly lifts his head back up, almost touching noses with his brother.

Jerome uses the back of his hand to swipe along his unscarred twin's perfect jawline. "You're so pretty compared to me. Must be nice." Jerome says bitterly.

"Don't J. You're not hideous. You're interesting. Your scars give you character." He cracks a smile, softly touching the side of his brother's face.

"I'm sorry J." Jeremiah's voice breaks. "I…"

Jerome cuts him off. "Don't." He shakes his head. "Let's not." 

Jeremiah nods, sniffling. 

Jerome turns around in frustration and starts to walk away. This moment ended up being more emotional than he anticipated. Jerome is not one to get sentimental. But his brother reminds him of a time when he was normal. Just a regular big eyed kid with hopes and dreams. A simpler time before the abuse and misery. Before he went off the deep end.

He gulps and turns back around, stomping back toward his brother who's still standing in place against the wall. 

"You know what? Scratch that. Let's." He moves in close. Right back in his brother's face.

He pauses for a minute trying not to choke up.

"Did you ever think about me? Huh? When you were living it up with your new rich parents, in your fancy house. Did you ever think about your poor, carnie brother?" 

Jerome's voice is riddled with bitterness. 

Jeremiah nods meekly. "Yes. All the time."

Jerome stares blankly. He wasn't expecting that answer. 

"You know, I came here to kill you." He laughs bitterly. "But now, I…." Jerome swallows thickly, leaning in close to his brother, tilting his head slightly - their noses touching.

"Why aren't you stopping me?" Jerome asks. His lips ghosting over his brother's.

Jeremiah gulps but doesn't move. He doesn't know why. Maybe out of morbid curiosity. Either to see if Jerome will really do it, or what it feels like if he does.

Jerome's dry lips lightly press into his, delivering a wet, soft peck. No tongue. Not yet. Just a wet warmth. It's gentle and nice. And Everything Jerome isn't. 

Their lips part and the two twins just stare in silence for a moment. 

Jerome feels the need to test him again. Just in case the first time was a fluke, or he imagined it.

He takes his brother's lips once more with no protest. 

Jeremiah's lips are warm, inviting, and slightly opening for him. 

He wastes no time accepting the invitation. His tongue pushes right through his brother's lips, immediately filling his mouth to the brim.

Jeremiah reciprocates, licking into Jerome's hot mouth.

Kissing is more pleasant than he expected. It always looked gross to him. The thought of literally swapping spit. But it's not gross at all. It's warm and intimate. And Jerome's tongue washes over his so nicely. 

The room is so quiet. It's the middle of the night so there's no street noise. Just the sound of licking tongues and smooching lips. It's oddly sensual.

Jerome gets more brave. The thought that he managed to get his shy, goody two-shoe brother to participate in such deviancy, turns him on. 

He reaches down in between his twin's legs, and runs his long fingers over the front of his boxers.

Jeremiah gasps, but doesn't move away. So Jerome keeps going.

He cups his brother in his hand, running his thumb back and forth along the shape of his cock.

"Come on brother. Get it up for me." Jerome whispers, low and gravelly.

Jeremiah doesn't really want to get a hard on from his brother. If anything, because it's just too weird. But that wicked hand….it just feels so good. His body betrays him and the tingle of his cock springing to life makes him wince. And there it is. He hardens in his brother's hand.

"That's a good boy." Jerome cackles. "That's it. Let it loose."

And Jeremiah does. He releases a soft moan and throws his head back into the wall, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jerome continues working him through his boxers, making him whimper and wiggle around with antsiness.

"J?" He groans.

"Yes?" Jerome growls.

"There's a big warm bed right there." His eyes dart over to the bed behind them.

Jerome cocks a brow, smirking devilishly. He's truly shocked at his brother's assertiveness.

"Alright." He shrugs out of his jacket and begins loosening his tie.

Jeremiah shyly walks over to the bed and lies down. The butterflies in his stomach are almost unbearable. He's truly terrified.

Jerome is slipping out of his shirt and Jeremiah can't help but stare. His face may be mangled and rough, but his body is perfect, despite once being dead. Defined muscles and milky white skin. 

The feel of the mattress dipping, snaps Jeremiah out of his trance. 

Jerome crawls over him and steals his lips. Still soft and graceful - his brother's tongue delicately tracing over his lips, and dipping back into his mouth. 

For being such a cold blooded killer, Jerome is surprisingly gentle with him. It's not what he expected at all.

Jerome's hard on presses into his inner thigh, and suddenly this all becomes real. They're not just making out. His brother's not just giving him a hand job. They're going to have sex. 

It's not as if he didn't already know this when inviting his brother into his bed. But it's just now really hitting him.

A pit settles in Jeremiah's stomach. He's having second thoughts about crossing a line like this.

"J?" He pants. "Are you sure we should do this?"

"You think it's not already too late?" Jerome unfastens his belt, dragging his fly down loudly. 

"I mean. We've kissed and fondled. We're half naked in bed together. We've already been incestuous. We might as well finish and get something out of it, eh?"

Jeremiah opens his mouth to speak but Jerome's hand slips into his boxers and wraps tightly around his throbbing dick. 

His brother's palm is so soft and hot, so instead he just groans. 

Jerome's erection is becoming unbearable. It's pressing so tightly against his pants. It's throbbing and aching for release. 

He tugs his pants and boxers down together and wiggles out of them without a care.

His fingers hook into his brother's boxers and despite his inner protest, Jeremiah lifts his hips, so Jerome can pull them off.

They're gone and discarded in an instant. And now the twin brother's are both naked and pressed together - their cocks rubbing together with their movements. 

Jerome notices a little plastic bottle of hand lotion sitting on the edge of the nightstand. He reaches over Jeremiah to grab it and sits himself up on his knees.

Jeremiah watches him nervously - his knees knocking together with anticipation. 

He already figured Jerome would be as well endowed as him. They are identical twins after all. But seeing Jerome drag his lotioned up palm up the length of that thing and hearing that slick wet noise, puts his stomach in knots.

Jerome doesn't waste any time. He pries his brother's legs apart with his knees and settles down in between them. 

He takes his cock in his hand and lines it up with his brother's entrance. 

"I know you don't believe it. But we're alike you and me." Jerome whispers, pushing himself all the way into Jeremiah. "And now….we're one." He smiles down at his brother, immediately beginning his thrusts.

Jeremiah winces and groans in anguish. Jerome's obviously never done this before either. He didn't even prep him. Probably didn't even know he was supposed to. 

It burns something awful. Like receiving an enema with dish soap.

Jerome's not too rough, but Jeremiah's had no time to adjust. He was filled to the hilt with nine inches of cock, before he even knew what hit him. 

He knows if he can grin and bear it for a few minutes longer, the pain will cease. 

He clings tightly to his brother's shoulders, burying his head in his chest to muffle his groans. 

Jerome is feeling quite good. His brother's tight heat makes his eyes flutter. It strokes his cock so nicely. It's hot and velvety, and better than anything his palm could ever do.

Jeremiah tries his best to relax. He can feel the pain slowly fading, and a subtle tingle rears its head.

He let's his body go as limp as it can without making his legs fall. He realizes tensely clinging to Jerome only makes the pain worse.

It seems to work. His body relaxes along with his ass.

The pleasant tingle grows stronger, taking over and pushing the pain away into a distant memory.

His groans are now replaced with gasps and soft moans. He feels warm and full now. And it's delightful. 

Jerome chuckles watching his brother writhe underneath him. He did that. He turned his good twin into a deviant.

Of course Jerome being the sadistic little shit he is, he has to mess with him.

"Does it feel good now? Huh? My cock? Is it bringing you pleasure, brother? "

Jeremiah pants and nods his head.

That's not good enough though. Jerome wants to hear him say it. Force him out of his comfort zone. 

"Say it, Jer. Tell me how much you like it. Say you like being fucked by your brother." Jerome growls.

Jeremiah sighs. Why is Jerome like this? Why can't he just let him enjoy his evil, incestuous ways in peace, without having to acknowledge it? But alas. His brother's a dick.

"It feels so good, J. You fuck me so good, and I like it. I like being fucked by my own brother."  
It kills Jeremiah to say those filthy words. The shame of it all hadn't hit him till just now. His face flushes with red. 

Jerome chuckles deviously. He doesn't have the same conscience as his brother. It's pretty much non existent. He won't be affected by the reality of sibling incest in the way Jeremiah will. He just knows that the sex feels good and that's a good enough reason for him. 

He's feeling awfully close to the edge. This wouldn't be a bad thing except it feels too soon. Like they just started. He'd hoped he'd have better stamina than this. But his brother's ass is so warm and suffocating. Jeremiah's slick cavity scrapes down the sides of his cock every time Jerome withdraws, and rubs down them again when he plunges back in. It's incredible. 

Luckily for him, Jeremiah is ahead in that game. Jerome's cock keeps bumping this small bundle of nerves deep inside him and it feels stronger and better with every thrust.

It's this warm tingle that radiates through him - quick and sharp.

This opens the floodgates. Shameless moans and profanities slip from his lips and when Jerome hits that spot one more time, Jeremiah loses it. The tingle grows stronger than ever and spreads through his entire lower half. A white, hot heat that feels so good, he feels he might die.

His orgasm makes his inner walls constrict and spasm around Jerome's cock.

That sends Jerome right over the edge he was already teetering on. And the wet warmth his brother splatters onto his stomach certainly doesn't take away from that. 

Jerome's own orgasm hits him hard and fast, spreading like a pleasurable wildfire through his groin. 

It's gone as quick as it came, and leaves him exhausted in its wake.

He collapses on top of his brother's sweaty chest, still inside him - both of them panting like animals. 

Jerome takes a moment to gather himself, before pulling his cock out with a squelch. 

He looks down noticing his dick is discolored. It's stained with a pinkish sticky substance. He realizes it's a mixture of cum and blood. He smirks at this, taking a sadistic pleasure in knowing he made his brother bleed on his cock.

Jeremiah's exhausted. His head tingles and his thighs are trembling. He quickly closes them together tightly, and curls up on his side - his heart thudding heavily in his chest.

Jerome collapses down next to him on his back, cackling like a hyena. 

"I'm telling mom." He smirks, teasing his brother. 

"Shut up." Jeremiah snorts. It's sort of funny, but it also makes him feel like a sexual miscreant. A degenerate of some sort. 

Jerome of course, feels like a million bucks. No shame or guilt. He's just enjoying the comedown from his orgasm.

He whistles incoherently, swaying his feet back and forth. 

Jeremiah's almost jealous of his brothers emotional freedom. The other part of him, feels sorry for Jerome. Poor, clueless bastard. 

Jerome bats his eyelashes at Jeremiah, playfully. He takes his brother's hand in is, giving it a tight squeeze.

Jeremiah's surprised by his evil twin's display of what appears to be genuine affection. It's strange, but it helps put him at ease about what happened. About being an incestuous little pervert. It will take him a while to make peace with this. But finally having some intimate affection after leading such a lonely life, was worth it. He realizes this now.

Jerome yawns, stretching his free hand above his head. "I'm tired."

"Me too." Jeremiah takes off his glasses and sets them on the nightstand, rolling back over on his side to face his brother. 

Jerome remains on his back, placing his hands behind his head, contently.

The two just lie there in the dark, enjoying the quiet.

Jeremiah's eyes grow heavy, and he finally allows them to close. 

He can feel Jerome shift in the bed and move in a little closer to him - a warm hand resting on his bare, upper arm. 

"Just remember, brother.." Jerome whispers. "I came inside you and now I'm a part of you, forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm such trash.


End file.
